The Island
by always-smile1
Summary: After being shipwrecked on an island, Bella, Edward,and Tanya have to learn to live together to survive.
1. Chapter 1

First story! So i would like it if you find something wrong or you think I can improve it somehow, to tell me. Don't just tell me you hate the story, give me the reasons why you don't like it. And don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I want to improve my writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did.

* * *

Bella Swan was not having a good day. Not only did she have to leave her beloved cousin, Alice, but she had to travel by boat to get back home to Chicago. She did not have a very good relationship with boats. On the way over to England, she was ill the entire month trip. She made her way to the docks with Alice and her new husband, Jasper. When they reached the docks, Bella turned to Alice and began to speak, but Alice didn't give her a chance.

"Bella you're getting on the boat and going back to Chicago! Charlie and Emmett need you!" Alice demanded with a stern look towards Bella. As yes, Charlie and Emmett, just the thought of them brought a smile to Bella's face. Her father and brother would not know what to do with themselves if she were not to take care of them. They would more than likely starve, neither one knew how to work anything in the kitchen. Bella demanded that they not set foot in there after Emmett nearly burnt down the house trying to make some tea. God only knew how much damage would be inflicted to her beloved kitchen once she got home.

Even through Bella didn't want to admit defeat, she caved, "Yes, I guess you're right Alice." Bella placed a hug around her cousin. Alice returned the hug tightly, saddened by the fact that she had to leave. Alice whispered in her ear, "I will miss you, dear cousin." Bella released her with tears in her eyes. Alice wiped the tears with her thumb gently.

"Now, none of that! Stop before you make me cry and mess up my makeup." Alice smiled through watery eyes. Bella smiled and turned to Jasper and hugged him. Jasper returned the hug and kissed the top of Bella's head. They had become close during Bella's stay. Jasper was good for her cousin. His calm attitude toward life was the polar opposite of Alice. They balanced each other out perfectly.

Bella was slightly jealous of Alice and Jasper's relationship. She wished she could find someone completely and totally perfect for herself like Jasper and Alice were. They respected and love each other. Just the way they looked at each other made Bella feel as if she was invading a private moment between the lovers, but Bella couldn't be happier for her cousin. If anyone deserved true happiness, it was Alice.

"You better take care of her or I'll take you down." Bella didn't have a lot of luck threatening Jasper, considering he was about twice her size. He just laughed and patted her on the head with a shake of his head. "Okay well, I'll get Emmett to come and beat you up." Jasper promptly stopped laughing. Alice and Bella shared a glance and giggled. Jasper had yet to meet any of Alice and Bella's family, but he had heard enough to know that Emmett was more than capable to take him down if need be.

Meanwhile on the other side of the dock, a young man and woman were talking in hushed tones. The man had intense green eyes and the most unique colored hair. It was a mix between red and bronze. His face was one of the gods, high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose, and perfectly full lips. His build was slender but muscular. The man was significantly taller than the woman, so he had to lean down to hear the woman.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? Leave your family? I will be fine on my own." The man narrowed his eyes at the woman for even suggesting it. The woman returned the look by narrowing her amber eyes at him. She was small and slender. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up onto the top of her head.

"Tanya, I'm not letting you travel alone, especially in your condition. My family understands and they know I've always wanted to get away from England and make something of myself without my father's influence. I would have gone to America at some point and this just gave me the extra push." The man argued back Tanya shook her head.

"I just want you to be sure Edward. Things are not going to be easy and I don't want to ruin your life because of my stupid mistake." Edward pulled Tanya into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Tanya heaved a big sigh against Edward's chest. "Thank you for being such a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you." Edward's reply was to pull her closer into a tight hug.

"I'm happy I can be there for you, Tanya. It's you and me okay." Edward moved her to arms length away from her and smiled. Tanya smiled right back, "Okay, we better get on the boat before we miss it." With that, Edward picked up their luggage and went towards the ship with Tanya following behind him.

When they got to the ramp, Edward turned to make sure Tanya was still behind him and when she was he turned back towards the front and ran into a woman looking down at her ticket. She went sprawling on the floor dangerously close to falling into the water in between the dock and boat. Edward quickly put down the baggage and leaned down to help the poor little woman he just knocked over.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going. I do apologize." Edward offered his hand to the woman and she placed her white gloved hand into his and he pulled her up with very little effort.

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I have a tendency to fall over." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand. Meanwhile, Edward gazed at the beautiful angel he just toppled over. Her long chocolate head was pulled away from her face and into a braid at the base of her pure white neck. Her large, striking coffee eyes peered up at him through long eyelashes that stretched across her checks that were stained pink. Her face turned concerned when he did not reply.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked in an American accent and Tanya had the grace to answer for her dazed friend. She smiled at the woman, "Yes, he's fine. He just sometimes gets a glazed over look on his face and you just have to snap him out of it. And I apologize once again for him running into you. He just doesn't know how strong he is sometimes." Tanya laughed as well as the woman. "I'm Tanya, by the way and this is Edward." Tanya pointed to Edward and held her hand out to the young woman in front of her.

"I'm Bella." Bella offered her hand to Tanya and smiled at her. Hmm, maybe this trip won't be so bad after all, Bella thought, they seem rather nice. "Well I better go and get on board; it was very nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other."Bella smiled once again and turned to ramp once giving another concerned look towards Edward. At this Tanya faced Edward and poked him, "You're drooling Edward and that look is not a good one for you." Tanya giggled as Edward turned and gave her a dirty look. "Oh, shut it Tanya." He walked towards the ramp and produced his ticket to give to the staff at the portside door. Tanya gasped behind him, "Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" she asked playfully as she once again poked him in the back. Edward replied without even turning around. "Oh, so you're a lady now, huh." Edward smiled until he was pinched in the back. "Ouch, Tanya! Quit clawing me." Tanya murmured something about being a baby as they made their way through the ship towards the room they would be sharing.

They found their suite and Edward opened the door and allowed Tanya in first. Tanya ran to the bed and flopped down on it. "How very lady like, Tanya." Edward said sarcastically as he put down the baggage and made his way towards the French doors that lead to their personally terrace. He walked out and leaned against the railing and looked out into the vast ocean. Edward had doubts about leaving England, yet he wanted adventure and life that he would enjoy, rather than being forced to live his father's life. His father owned the largest bank in England and it was understood from birth that Edward would one day work beside his father and then take over the business once his father retired. Edward wanted some much than that, he desired to be a writer, and that was just not a possibility in his homeland.

He could be whatever he wanted in America. He was going to get the fresh start he wished for. He and Tanya were going to Chicago because she had some relatives there that they could stay with until they got on their own two feet. Tanya came out onto the balcony and weaved her arm into Edward's and gazed out into the blue waters.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tanya said with a sigh, "I'll miss it." With that she ran into the room and jumped on the bed yet again, "I call the bed!" Edward laughed and rolled his eyes and looked out at the water again before turning and walking back into the room.

Bella also located her room and was unpacking her belongs. She was already feeling ill from the rocking of the ship. "Oh this is not going to be a fun trip." She grumbled to herself. Once she finished unpacking she went out on to her balcony and looked down to the other balconies and saw the man that ran into her down about three rooms away. She thought he was beautiful with his green eyes and his wild hair that was a color she had not seen before. She continued to stare until she saw the equally beautiful woman he was with link her arm with his and lean her head on his shoulder. Bella sighed to herself for thinking that the perfect man would have any interest in plain, old Bella and returned to her room and waited from the ship to depart from the dock and bring her back home.

The boat left the dock about an hour later and dinner was being served on the first level. Bella opted for her dinner to be brought to her in her suite. She probably would not end up eating it anyway; her stomach was rolling in tempo with the boat. Even the smell of her dinner made her queasy, so she threw it away and tried to go to bed. The rocking kept her up and tossing and turning but finally sleep won over.

Edward and Tanya also turned in early with Tanya on the bed and Edward on a makeshift bed on the floor. Tanya was talking about mundane things as she always did before going to bed. Edward just tuned her out and fell asleep. Tanya finally stopped talking when she realized she wasn't getting any replies. She sighed, turned over and fell asleep.

A harsh collision awoke most on the ship, including Tanya, Edward, and Bella. Bella and Tanya had been thrown off their beds. A high pitched alarm went off and there was banging on every door demanding that its occupants put on their lifejackets and head to level 2, which housed the lifeboats. Everything was to be left behind and everyone must move quickly or possibly be left behind. The ship was sinking and fast.


	2. The Aftermath

Sorry it's taking me awhile to get this up. Life got in the way and I will try to update more often.

I own nothing.

* * *

Bella swiftly grabbed the life vest in the end cabinet of her bed. She ran to the door of her suite as she put it on. The hallway was madness. Frighten people running up and down the pathway, Bella just wanted to stay where she was. It looked dangerous to venture outside the room. She had no choice though, she ran out in front of a relatively slow moving older couple. Bella could see one of the staff members a little further down the hallway, directing people to the lifeboats. He was trying to calm the panicking people and keep order to make sure no one was hurt or left behind. Just in front of Bella, was a woman with a young child in her arms. The child had tears running down her face and her eyes were wild with fear. Bella desperately wanted to do something, anything to calm the poor child down, but she never had the chance. When they reached the man directing them, the woman and child were pushed into the crowd ahead of Bella.

The deck was filled with people pushing and shoving, the fear thick in the air. Bella was pushed this way and that way. Finally, she reached a lifeboat only to be shoved out of the way by an older, balding man. Bella stumbled until she fell onto the deck, positive that if she didn't break something it would definitely leave a mark. She was only on the deck for seconds when she felt a pair of strong arms. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked up at her savior. She once again saw the unique bronze hair and emerald eyes. Edward leaned down to her ear.

"Are you alright?" Edward helped straighten Bella out and turned to grab Tanya to make sure they weren't separated. Bella nodded to Edward and gripped his arm when she was pushed again by the frantic passengers trying to get on the boats. Edward grabbed Tanya and Bella and turned to head towards another lifeboat.

* * *

Edward and Tanya rushed to put their life vests on. Edward finished the fastenings of his vest and turned to Tanya to help with the last few on hers, Tanya's shaking hands were useless. Edward glanced up at her face to see a single tear running down her face. He used his thumb to wipe it away and pulled her into a intense hug. Tanya rested her head on her shoulder despite the pure chaos surrounding them. Edward pulled her away and glazed into her eyes.

"I promise you, Tanya, I'll do anything in my power to make sure you make it off this ship." With that Edward pulled Tanya towards the door and open it to see that it was going to be nearly impossible to escape into the hall. He turned and told Tanya to get a grip onto the back of his shirt and no matter what not to let go. Edward grabbed her hand as well, making sure not to lose her in the crowd.

Once they made it safely into the hallway, Edward located a familiar head of hair not far up ahead of them. He felt a pull towards the girl that he could not explain. But he needed to take care of Tanya , that was one of main reason for going to America. She needed his helping hand in what would be a very trying time in her life. She would be faced with ridicule and contempt no matter where she was.

Yet, looking into the girl's eyes, seeing the paralyzing fear in them, Edward promised himself that he would also save the girl. He turned Tanya towards the girl, just to see her being pushed and shoved and finally falling to the deck violently. Edward pulled Tanya along with him leaving her with no other choice than to follow him into the cluster of terrified people.

* * *

Edward pressed his way through the crowd. He was determined to get the two women behind him to safety. He felt a tug on his right arm and turned around in time to see someone trying to get Bella's life vest off. He stopped and pulled Bella away from the clutches of the man and reared his hand back and punched him. He fell to the ground holding his face and people crowded around him and he was soon swallowed by the crowd. Edward turned back to Bella to see if she was alright. Bella was staring at Edward with wide eyes.

She couldn't believe that he just punched some guy for someone he barely knew. He could and should have just let the guy have her. She was a stranger to him and he also had Tanya to take care of. Edward grabbed her arm again and started leading her and Tanya to a lifeboat on the other side of the deck. People had yet to discover that there were more on the portside of the boat. Edward had hoped it stayed that way. There were very few lifeboats left and there was already water pooling at their feet.

The ship's bow was now completely underwater. Edward spotted a lifeboat that had been flipped over and walked a little faster towards it.

"Come on we can turn this one over." Tanya and Bella nodded their heads and helped Edward turn the wayward boat over. Yet as much as they pushed, the boat didn't move. Suddenly the ship jerked forward with such force that it knocked the boat over the edge of the ship. They watched as their only chance of survival disappeared over the railing. Edward rushed to the edge to see that the lifeboat was right side up and was floating close enough to the ship that if they jumped over they could make it to the boat.

"Can you swim?" Edward directed towards Bella. Bella nodded and Edward glanced at Tanya and their fate was decided. They were going to jump. Tanya was the first to leap over the railing. Edward nodded to Bella indicating that it was her turn. She took a deep breath and jumped with Edward following right after her. Tanya reached the boat first and hung on to the side. Bella and Edward got to the boat and Edward helped Tanya and Bella into the boat and then they heaved him over into the lifeboat.

Once everyone was situated in the boat, they turned to the sinking ship and watched with horror as it went down. They could hear the screams of their fellow passenger. Bella had to turn away, she couldn't watch as people fought for their lives. All she could see was the face of the terrified little girl, the one she could do nothing to save. She had to sit there as the little girl could possibly die and that haunted Bella. What about all the other children on the boat? Their innocent lives would be cut short. Edward seemed to notice something amiss with Bella.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Edward looked Bella over, checking for injuries.

"No, I'm fine." Bella's voice cracked when she gave her reply. Suddenly there was a deafening crack, like something was being torn apart. They all turned to the ship to see that it had snapped in half and the stern of the ship was falling towards the sea. The screaming intensified and abruptly stopped, only to be replaced by the reverberation of the stern hitting the sea with a strength not matched by anything. The wave from the impact raced towards the lifeboat and they had no choice but to hang on for dear life. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the ship that the wave had dulled in intensity and did nothing more than rock the boat.

Edward turned to see Tanya's pale face as she looked towards the broken ship.

"Tanya are you alright?" Edward asked with concern towards Tanya. He knew that all the stress this was causing couldn't be good for her. He reached over and pulled her into a hug and turned her head away from the wreak. Tanya buried her face into the side of his neck sobbing quietly. Bella moved closer and rubbed her back.

While Bella felt her own inner turmoil, Tanya needed the comfort she gave her. Edward shot her a tiny smile, thanking her silently. Tanya finally stopped crying while they were drifting away from the wreak. Bella turned towards the direction of it and couldn't see or hear anything

"_Oh God, it's gone," _Bella thought, "_Just that fast."_ She couldn't help but think of all the people that didn't get off the ship in time or their lifeboat tipped over. Her mind kept turning back to the little, frightened girl she saw in the hall, and hoping that she and her mother had gotten to safety. She hoped that they found their own knight in shining armor. With that she turned to the man that risked his life and the life of his partner to save hers.

The man was still holding onto the woman and Bella couldn't help but feel the slight twinge of jealously. By their embrace, it was clear that the couple were quite close and that was also shown in how they looked at each other. Bella felt as if she was merely an outsider that would be nothing more than nuisance to them. Bella looked down into her lap and felt guilt run through her. Here she was worrying about her own selfish feelings when thousands of people just lost their lives right in front of her. Suddenly the lifeboat came to a stop. All three looked up and saw that they had run aground


End file.
